The life of a sayan prince Uchiha style
by Kingdark
Summary: Sasuke dies and is reborn as the ELITE prince of all Saiyans. How will this change the series if you have a character that has learned from his youth? Good Sasuke. Not arrogant Sasuke. Strong Sasuke. NOT overpowered but yet talented all the same Sasuke. You get the idea. Three shot!
1. Nope I can't be in a womb

The life of a Saiyan price… Uchiha style.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke… First desiring his brother's death for the slaughter of his family, then the destruction of his village for given the order and then… Fighting to protect. So how did he end up being reborn as a the heir of the Saiyan throne?

Kingdark: In case the summary wasn't a big enough hint… This is a dbz crossover with Naruto except that it focusses on Vegeta. Or, to be more precise, Vegeta doesn't exist but is actually Sasuke. That means that this fic will be very AU by its very nature.

01

Sasuke was confused. That was not a feeling he was used to. In fact, it was a feeling that was positively foreign to him. He had always, _always_ been quick of the uptake. He had been smart, talented and well.. They had called him a genius in everything he did. But, hindsight is as they say twenty / twenty and he now realized that he had been an arrogant little bastard when he was a kid. Hell, he had been an arrogant little bastard when he had been a teenager and pretty much for his entire adult life. He had only _started_ to calm down when age was catching up with him.

One moment he was in bed, sleeping and the next… Actually, he couldn't remember what happened except for a single message.

' _You always claimed you were an elite warrior… Now, you better keep it up… Amuse me little prince.'_

The message was cryptic and absolutely infuriating.

That brought him to his current situation. He was in some sort of dark, liquid chamber. He couldn't sense much and his emotions were _entirely_ out of control. Sasuke had a pretty good idea where he was, but he wouldn't admit it, even to himself.

Of course, even the biggest critic will have to face reality when you are literally sucked through a very narrow space and then receive a mild spank on your behind, followed by a very embarrassing cry.

" _Oh, god, can this get any worse?"_ Sasuke thought to himself. He should've known better then to ask such questions though, because next thing he knew, something was wrapped around his privates and he as encouraged to suck on something.

Instinct took over and even though it was so humiliating, Sasuke couldn't help but think that perhaps this time, he could have the family he had lost in his previous life.

Several years later.  
Sasuke / Vegeta age ten.

The last few years had passed quickly. Sasuke, or 'Vegeta' as they insisted on calling him, had pushed him to limits of power he hadn't known existed. The people around him thrived in battle. It was like they were made for battle and desired nothing else. Sasuke though… He had gotten used to the peaceful times of his previous lifetime.

There were still plenty of missions to exterminate bandit camps and hunt down other scum like that, but those were hardly any effort. Like, at all. The only person that could really give him trouble was Naruto when he got serious enough.

Except, Sasuke had to admit to himself, Naruto was happy enough with the peace around him and had been quickly losing his edge. That was proven with the situation around Hinata and when the world was nearly destroyed. Again.

If Naruto had kept his edge, had kept pushing himself to the limit then there wouldn't have been as much of a challenge. The thing was that he, Sasuke was just as guilty of that. He had a better excuse, in that he didn't have an equal where he could go all out.

So, the new culture around him, where fighting was part of EVERYTHING was… Nice.

No. Not just nice. Sasuke was relishing in the feeling. He loved getting stronger. And he loved the fact that he would get stronger whenever he got defeated. Still, if his youth of his previous life had taught him anything then it was the fact that anyone could have a lucky shot.

X  
As of this moment onward, I'll be referring to Sasuke as Vegeta by other characters. But Vegeta will still think of himself as Sasuke. Only those he considers his closest allies will be told of his previous name and the name he prefers. (Sasuke)  
X

"My prince, could you please explain again why you are insisting to fight weak third class rabble?"

Sasuke supressed a sigh. "Are they, or are they not Saiyans as well?"

"They are." His self-proclaimed body guard admitted reluctantly.

"Then it stands to reason, that if they are allowed to fight a much stronger fighter then themselves that it would push them to work harder, resulting in stronger warriors to fight for us."

"Is that your entire reason?" His bodyguard asked.

"No." Sasuke admitted. "I'm hoping to find a few good sparring partners that aren't scared to go all out for fear of hurting the prince and be killed as a result. Something YOU yourself were guilty off before I got you to change your mind."

"… You've got me to change my mind eventually." The guard defended weakly.

Sasuke ignored him with the practice of many years as he stepped into what was known among the 'rabble' or as they were more officially known 'third class rabble' and flared his power. This got the attention of _all_ Saiyans instantly.

"Now, that I've got your attention…" Sasuke said with an arrogant tone, deliberately playing it up.

"I'm looking for some interesting people to spar with. People that I know, won't hold back because of some silly **baseless** threat. So in case I wasn't clear enough… You can all try your hardest to beat me up without facing execution. You have my word as a Saiyan prince…"

Vegeta paused to let that sink in. When nobody responded, he just sighed dramatically. "I guess you are all just too spineless to show me your worth…"

That got the other Saiyans out of their stupor and got them to charge as one.

By the end of it, Sasuke was breathing hard. He was grinning though and he knew that when he recovered, his strength would be greatly increased. As would the strength of the Saiyans that he had defeated.

"You all put up a good effort." Sasuke told them. Most were still conscious but lacked the strength to do anything.

"You lacked team work though. So let me tell you something I've learned from a wise man. Those who abandon the rules… Those are trash. But those who abandon their allies? Those who do that? Those? Those are the lowest pieces of shit in the galaxy. If any of you had thought to support each other instead of charging me and even sabotaging each other… Then you would have probably defeated me."

Seeing their stunned looks, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What? You thought that I wouldn't admit that I might have bitten of more than I could chew? I did challenge all of you at the same time. And you are all veterans in what you do. Now, I'm extending all of you an invitation. Train. Get stronger. Learn to work together with the people you are going on missions with. Then, when you think you might be a challenge.. Come and challenge me at the royal gates. The guards have orders to summon me when such a thing occurs. And if they give any trouble… Beat them up a little, because if you think you are a challenge for me, then a few first class Saiyans will be easy."

Having said his piece, Sasuke turned around on his heels and left. As soon as he left though, his controlled walk changed into a struggle to stay conscious which he eventually lost.

The bodyguard, well used to such things, caught the prince and got out of there as quickly as he could. By the time the Saiyans inside got outside, the pair were long gone.

"I wonder what the king will do this time?" The bodyguard wondered. Hopefully he wouldn't try to punish him again.

Things sure had gotten better for him since the prince had first challenged him to a fight and found a match in him. When he had realized who he had been sparring with he had turned down his strength and had been instantly defeated, only for the prince to demand that he fought him with his real strength!

If you would ask the guard who was the strongest, the prince or himself… Then the answer would be that they were probably of equal power. Which was more of an insult for some Saiyans since he himself was a third class Saiyan and they were supposed to be extremely outclassed by any first class Saiyans!

X  
Several days later…

Sasuke had recovered quickly. A spar with some other 'elite class' fighters proved that he had grown by leap and bounds. That was when he found his father being threatened by an alien with the ego the size of the galaxy only to realize that the alien could back it up.

" _Yup."_ Sasuke thought to himself, I'm FAR from being the biggest threat, despite what father claims. How ironic that both the father in my previous life, and the one I have in this one are both blinded by their own arrogance.

X  
Two years later…

As if the beat down he and his father had received wasn't enough, the fact that Frieza visited and stuck his nose where it wasn't wanted made matters worse. Frieza outclassed Sasuke so much that it just wasn't funny. Even if Frieza let Sasuke attack him with his full strength it was doubtful that he would get as much as a bruise let alone do some real damage.

So when Sasuke realized that Vegeta was demanding him as a hostage, he got suspicious. Sasuke had kept up his challenges with the third class Saiyans and he had gotten to know plenty of them as a result. It was actually a bit amusing when you considered it that most of the Saiyans he challenged gave him a better fight then the so called elite. The Saiyans had actually taken his advice serious.

Now to be fair, individually, they probably wouldn't be a challenge. Well, not a real challenge anyway. But they tended to attack him in groups of four to five. They kept the pressure up and it got deliciously violent. Anyway, it had allowed him to make some contacts. The vast majority of the Saiyan race hated to work under Frieza. They loved the challenge and the violence but even they didn't like the idea of being responsible for genocide.

How could you expect a challenge when you wiped out entire races?

Vegeta had paid several specialists to do a psych evaluation of Frieza. So they could try and figure out what made him tick. One aspect of his character was the fact he enjoyed having the last living beings of any race being forced to work for him. Until he got tired of them and got rid of them.

If Frieza wanted the Saiyan prince as a hostage… Then it could mean he wanted to take out the Saiyan race.

So he sent out subtle messages to evacuate the planet when they accepted several mission quickly and to lay low and get stronger for a little while. In fact, Vegeta directed them to the son his bodyguard was sent to among others. He stressed the importance to lay low, get stronger, make allies and prepare.

X

Kingdark: I was reading a dbz story where Vegeta kept referring to himself as 'I'm an elite' in some way. As Naruto readers probably know, Sasuke is often bashed when he says similar lines i.e I'm an Uchiha, an elite, how could I be defeated?' etcetera

I have been wanting to write a dbz story for a looooong time. Problem is… The power levels get so ridiculous that it is hard to write. For me at least. One thing I know for sure, my idea, THIS idea hasn't been done before. I'm sure of it.

Sasuke reincarnated as Vegeta. It would change EVERYTHING.

Now, normally, my chapters are five thousand words a piece. But this is just a one shot. An idea that I can't write to its conclusion.

That means you may use it as you see fit as long you give me the credit that I'm owed.

There are some specifics though that I would like to see obeyed.

DO'S

The story must be Vegeta / Sasuke centric. That's the entire point of the story.

Vegeta / Sasuke must learn from his previous life and make use of the experience that it gave him.  
(That means, that Frieza won't break him as easily as he did in the anime / manga)

Sasuke / Vegeta must be.. Nicer than his anime counterpart.

Bardock must survive as Sasuke's / Vegeta's bodyguard.

Sasuke may have EVENTUALLY access to chakra but only after working very hard for it.

DON'T'S

Sasuke must be the only character of the Naruto anime.

Sasuke will NOT have the sharingan

Do NOT pair him with Bulma. Vegeta is a bad ass, so his wife must be at least tough enough to defend herself.


	2. You knew about chakra and didn't tell me

The life of a Saiyan price… Uchiha style.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke… First desiring his brother's death for the slaughter of his family, then the destruction of his village for given the order and then… Fighting to protect. So how did he end up being reborn as a the heir of the Saiyan throne?

Kingdark: I said in the previous chapter that it was a one shot and that it would stay as it was. But this idea won't leave me alone. Note: I'm keeping Sasuke's age as vague as I could in this chapter.

01

Chakra. Ki. Chi. Magic. Spiritual energy. Physical energy. Mental energy. All of these describe 'energies' that has to be unlocked. Something that often requires a lot of hard work to master. Sometimes it HAS to be mastered or it will cause untold suffering to those around you. Albeit unintentionally.

Uchiha Sasuke, or as he was known in this life, Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans sat on the ground and tried to remember how he had found his chakra the first time around. It was hard to remember, after all, it was something that had happened in his early childhood of his previous life.

That thought caused Sasuke to lose his concentration. Again.

" _Why me? What made me special?"_ Sasuke asked himself again. Why did he remember his previous life? With people he could never see again? Was is it punishment for the mistakes he had made? But surely he had done more than enough to balance that out again?

' _Stop.'_ Sasuke ordered himself. _"There is no point in getting angry about it again."_ Well, he could but it would probably scare the servants that worked in the palace. After all, Sasuke's power ranked somewhere in the top ten of 'strongest warriors' in the Saiyan military.

That wasn't saying much though, much to Sasuke's annoyance. Saiyans tended to rely on overpowering force and less on strategy. What was the point in eliminating the population of a planet when there were alternative means to put them to use? Sure, that more probably meant slavery and possibly rebellion in the future but.. Wasn't that better then slaughtering thousands if not hundreds of thousands of innocent people?

Somewhere, Sasuke knew there was someone laughing about the irony about the position he was in right now. Sasuke could remember his claims of being an elite Uchiha that couldn't be defeated with crystal clarity.

In his previous life there were only three Uchiha alive. Sasuke himself was one of course. His brother, Itachi was the second and even though he didn't know until much later but Obito was the third to survive. Anyway, if you squeezed your eyes shut, sniffed drugs and got yourself _really_ dizzy, then it could be said that Sasuke had been a prince as well.

And now… Now he really was a prince. He really was an elite. Except he was still FAR from being on top of the food chain.

" _Yhea, I might be in the top ten of our own military, based on raw power, but compare that with the militaries beyond our planet? I would be like an insect, waiting to be crushed._ "

If there was any advantage of being the heir to the throne then it was the fact that he could pretty much choose anyone to be his personal underlings. Anyway, he had been taught from a young age -in this life- how to access and manage his ki and some initial experiments had proven that no, it wasn't anything like chakra. Sasuke was stubborn though. He reasoned that if ki could exist, then something similar to chakra could exist as well.

So, here he was, doing something he disliked doing. Meditating and looking inwards, looking for that illusive power. Keeping everything he knew about chakra in mind and then trying to apply that in the world he found himself in.

Two hours later he gave up. An entire day of potential training wasted, because of a hunch. Sasuke knew that while he could rely on his experience of his previous life, it was an advantage that wouldn't last. It was an equalizer of sorts. Sasuke was determined about one thing though. If chakra truly didn't exist on this world, if it was truly impossible for a Saiyan to access it, then he would beat some of the values that Kakashi-sensei had taught him into the heads of his underlings. It felt strange doing so, because it was supposed to be them that taught him and not the other way around.

X  
One year later

One year of constant effort and Sasuke was just about to give up any and all efforts to replicate what chakra powered exercises could do. He had so hoped that it would be successful because it would be one hell of an ace in the hole to use. Still… Not everything was bad.

"Report." Sasuke ordered.

"My prince, you were right." His strongest underling reported. "Frieza ordered your father to call back all of our people to our planet so he -Lord Frieza- could make a personal announcement. But thanks to our spy, who managed to overhear a conversation, we know that Frieza intends to deal with us permanently. It seems that we have been growing too powerful too quickly for his tastes."

Sasuke was nodding thoughtfully. "Was our spy compromised?"

"No sir." His underling answered. "He thought that it was important enough to risk losing his cover and was willing to lose his life over it."

Sasuke nodded again. "Any way to extract him without being too obvious about it?"

"I'm afraid not sir." His underling admitted. "The spy stressed that as far as he was aware that his cover was not broken and that he would remain in place. Although…"

"Yes?" Sasuke said.

"I… I'm not entirely sure I translated the code right, but he said something along the lines that sometimes, the mission is more important than the life of the agent in question. In this case though he switched mission with allies and the life of the agent as the mission. So, it would become this instead: 'the life of your allies are more important than the mission…"

The underling hesitated again. "I know that you said such things yourself plenty of times, but this particular agent-"

The underling was interrupted by a servant barrelling into the room. Something that was highly unusual for the people that served the prince.

"My Prince! Lord Frieza had ordered your father that you are to report to Lord Frieza personally and to leave all your retainers behind!"

Sasuke scowled because that just about confirmed the report of the spy he had just received.

"How many of our people have managed to stall their return here?" Sasuke asked. There was no point in panicking, ten minutes sooner or later wouldn't matter.

"About a dozen or so. The rest are all on their way or are already here."

"Send out orders that they are to scatter. Tell them to lay low. Make allies with the governments that are only reluctantly part of Frieza's empire but have to go through the motions all the same. But also tell them to remains extremely cautious. If… No. When Frieza discovers 'their' treachery… He might send me to deal with it. Tell them… Tell them that they had better fight me with everything they have because I, unfortunately won't be able to do anything **but** kill them."

"Is that everything sir?" His underling asked.

"Make sure to word it in such a way, that it can be interpreted in various ways. Understand? If this message ever gets to Frieza himself… Then he'll know that I am involved."

"Do you want me to take responsibility for it… Sir?"

"Do you?" Sasuke challenged. "You know that I don't want to order you to do anything. I-"

"I owe you a life debt sir." His underling argued. "My life is yours to use as you see fit. I am your tool, I am-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted suddenly. He had been hearing those lines far too many times. His power flared and everyone else in the room left as quickly as their feet could carry them.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I don't WANT a tool but a valuable underling instead? I don't want someone obeying my orders mindlessly. I want you to take your OWN initiative! But, hey, who am I kidding? It's like talking to a brick wall! You just think I'm talking nonsense or that I'm trying to trick you or…"

It was unfortunate for the underling that Sasuke had been under a lot of stress lately. Most of it was of his own doing, so the underling could be forgiven for not realizing this, but it still resulted in Sasuke losing his cool.

"You know what? Fine! You want me to take advantage of you as a tool? Fine! I want you to report to training hall seven. We will fight there, and you better fight me with everything you have or so help me, I… I… I will do something _not_ permanent but still something you won't like. Something you will think it worse than a beating through training or… AND DON'T THINK THAT I'M BLUFFING EITHER!"

X

Sasuke forced himself to calm down and pull his power back inwards. It obeyed, reluctantly, eventually settling down. Ready to be unleashed on the first being to piss him off.

Walking to the communication console, Sasuke wrote a short message and send it off. He had some frustration to burn off.

X  
One hell of a training session later…

"Do you now believe when I say that I don't want a emotionless tool?" Sasuke demanded. Though the sentence was spoken normally, Sasuke was far from uninjured.

"I think I do." The underling said quietly. Something told Sasuke that it was spoken honestly for once.

"My race… They have the ability to know if someone is lying. Or, to be more precise, we tend to know when _something_ is wrong with a spoken sentence. It's more than just verbal communication though. The more we fight, the longer we can observe someone, the more accurate our feelings become. Often though we are distrusted because of this trait but you…"

"My name is Kajima. And from this moment onward, I will help you to access that secondary energy you have been trying so hard to find."

Sasuke thought it was unfair, here he was, barely keeping conscious while the other, was barely breathing hard. That wasn't to say he hadn't been touched but…

"Are you telling me that you know what I'm trying to achieve?" Sasuke asked dangerously. His underling -Kajima- would've been able to point him in the right direction? And he HADNT?

Sasuke didn't know where his second wind was coming from but he accepted it eagerly. It felt a lot like after being healed after a training session. That was one trait that Sasuke liked about the Saiyans at least. Whenever they got injured and recovered, they were often a lot stronger than they were BEFORE they got injured. Sasuke knew that he was still injured though. His ki reserves were low. Not so much that it could become dangerous, but still low enough that there would be a high sense of urgency if this had been a serious fight.

Sasuke charged, using every trick he remembered. Using any and all martial arts styles he remembered and wishing that he could have simple kunai and shuriken forged. But at the level that they were fighting they would be worthless.

His second wind didn't last long but it was worth it for the damage he had been able to do.

"To answer your question," Kajima began, "I don't know exactly what you are trying to do but… At the same time I have a hunch."

"A hunch?" Sasuke deadpanned.

"Yes." Kajima said a glare. "A. Hunch." Kajima said. Pronouncing both words slowly and carefully and giving Sasuke the clear impression that Kajima thought he was an idiot. To put it mildly.

"But we should speak of this later. Lord Frieza has command your presence and you can only stall so much. I would advise against healing before showing up. This way, it's clear that you were distracted with training."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated the fact that Frieza had command of his people. But none of them came even close to his power. Not even with all their strength combined would they be able to hurt him, let alone stand an actual chance.

X  
Random eradicate planet… Several months later.

"My prince… It has happened."

Sasuke, who had been playing with the locals so far, to try and make it clear that surrender and slavery was better than genocide, decided that if they hadn't gotten the message so far, then they wouldn't at all.

"Nappa, Raditz… I'm giving you permission to deal with the locals as you see fit. Your only limitation is to spare any that surrender -one chance only- and to never draw the pain out. Go."

Now, Sasuke could focus on Kajima.

"Survivors?"

"Officially? Barely a dozen. Unofficially… Best case scenario a few thousand. Worst case scenario, a couple of hundred and the most likely? I would say at least a thousand but no more than five thousand total. Even then, they are scattered and it would be next to impossible to find and unite them as one force.

X

End

Ironically, this chapter is barely a few dozen words longer than the first. It IS completely different though. In case it wasn't obvious, the Sasuke / Vegeta in here and the previous chapter could pretty much be classified as 'kid Vegeta' (not to be confused with Vegeta Jr)

I think that if I will write more chapters, that I will write as he is older. The thing is, that by writing snippets it is hard to justify how different a character is. Naturally, my Vegeta / Sasuke won't be acting like canon Vegeta did. Sasuke will still have his pride. But he won't be as arrogant as canon Vegeta. Again, Sasuke will NOT get his sharingan BUT he MIGHT 'find' his chakra instead. Sasuke does not possess even a drop of Uchiha blood. Not. A. Drop.

I wanted to avoid giving the underling a name at first, but it was getting annoying to avoid writing a name. Naturally, Kajima is a new character of my own creation. It's just a tiny bit based on Wookies (life debt) which is why I avoided a physical description at all. That being said, this will NOT become a star wars crossover.

Now, I'm not sure how many people (if any at all) follow this story, but if you have any requests of a time that you want to see Sasuke… Feel free to mention that in a review or in a personal message.

Kingdark


	3. Chap 3

The life of a Saiyan price… Uchiha style.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke… First desiring his brother's death for the slaughter of his family, then the destruction of his village for given the order and then… Fighting to protect. So how did he end up being reborn as a the heir of the Saiyan throne?

Kingdark: This idea really, seriously won't let me abandon it in a corner. I'm recycling the first few opening sentences, but then it'll jump into the future. I want to stress that these are all one shots and don't necessarily happen in the same universe. This means that where in one universe, Vegeta / Sasuke may still try his hardest to kill the earthlings the first time around, he may as well NOT do that another time.

And I want to say again, that other characters may refer to Sasuke as Vegeta, but Sasuke will still think of himself as Sasuke. It's a way of honouring his 'first' life. Other characters will only refer to Vegeta as Sasuke if it is clearly stated that they know about his previous lives.

01

Chakra. Ki. Chi. Magic. Spiritual energy. Physical energy. Mental energy. All of these are names that describe an 'energy' or a 'power' of a sort that, traditionally has to be unlocked or where one has to grow mature enough in order to access it. Sometimes hard training is sufficient and sometimes one has to just be 'told' about it before it is useable.

This is a fact that Uchiha Sasuke, or Vegeta as he was known in this life had long since come to accept as fact.

When Vegeta had been Sasuke, he had been forced to remember previous lives. It had been needed to defeat a very powerful enemy. Unfortunately, being forced to remember one's past lives can't be done without consequences.

When Sasuke died, it had been as the respected patriarch of the new generation of Uchiha. Through advanced medical techniques, they had managed to use his genetic material and combine it with other people's and then they had gone ahead and cloned them. His wife had nearly beaten him to death when he had approached the subject of having 'multiple wives' in order to prevent his clan from going extinct.

So instead they had compromised and used his and other women's genetic material to create more of his children and then they had tried even more experimental medical techniques to create -technical- clones of himself. In addition they had used the DNA of his dead family to make even more clones and even more diversity.

Final result? By the time that Sasuke died, the Uchiha clan had regained its former strength. But then, so had the Uzumaki and well… Basically every clan that existed and was nearly extinct. Why is this relevant you ask? Sasuke had wanted to know exactly what they were doing. But even the most simplified explanations had well.. He had felt like the dobe and that was a feeling he had never wanted to feel again. So he cheated.

He used the sharingan and read. Oh, god did he read. He read every medical text he could get his hands on. He read texts, wrote down what he didn't understand, figured out where those things that he didn't understand where explained in _other_ texts and then repeated the whole cycle all over again.

No. He did not want to become a medic. You had to have some seriously good chakra control for that and Sasuke didn't have that. But the end result was that he could probably be considered just as much an expert in biology, genetics and pretty every other medical subject you needed to know and understand to be successful in cloning technology.

So when Sasuke died, he very much wanted to be reunited with his brother. Except… He didn't. He wasn't reunited. In fact, one moment he felt himself dying of old age and the next he experienced a feeling no man wanted to experience. The feeling that you were pushed through a narrow space followed by a mild to hard spank on your ass cheeks.

That first life he had experienced had been interesting but very weird. He had thought that perhaps it was a reward, a chance for him to experience a life with no expectations. Why else would he remember his previous life? Except that too didn't happen. He lost his parents AGAIN by some asshole, had the crappiest childhood since Naruto's sob story and then had to kick ass to prevent some old meddlesome bastard from manipulating his life to do what he thought needed to be done.

Sasuke had put that behind him though. He had made another life for him, made new friends, found a new love and learned even more. After all, you could never have enough knowledge right? So in the event that IT happened again then at least he had the advantage of knowledge?

A good thing he did too because he died and then IT happened again. It was in his third life after he had been Sasuke and had been remembered the lives before that one, that Sasuke had a thought. He had experienced chakra. Then he had experienced magic. In his third life, he was taught about KI. All three energies, were to his experience very similar. Sure there were differences in them but… Could he access chakra and magic in his third life?

That had been a question he had asked himself and it was at that time that he found himself a project that would quit literally take him several lifetimes to figure out.

Eventually though he came to a conclusion. Yes it was probably possible to use more than one energy type but there was one hell of a 'but' in there too. It took years and years of effort to access and master even a single type of energy. If he then decided to switch to another to try and master a second type… Then he would steadily lose the control and mastery he had over the first. So in the end, he would lose all of his skill and mastery in say, chakra in exchange for a mastery over ki. As far as Sasuke could tell though… Like all 'rules' though there were exceptions and loopholes to it.

Firstly, he had realized that he had kept his 'talent' for nature manipulation in electricity and fire in his second life. Since he had access to 'magic' at the time, that led to him developing a very tight control over both lightning / electricity and fire. But the boy he had been born as had been a natural in flying. That meant that he had been a wind type back then. It had taken him years and years of hard work and effort but in the end he had the same tight control over wind as well.

In the second life after he had died as Uchiha Sasuke he had another thought. Actually, it had been near the end of his second life but eh, not important right? Anyway, he had learned a skill that allowed him to stuff a LOT of stuff in some sort of dimensional pocket. So he decided to take a risk. When he felt he was dying of old age, he stuffed everything of value in said dimensional pocket and then locked it with a specific password, only he could access.

So when IT happened again, and he was a few months older, he had looked for that dimensional pocket and… He had found it. He had access to a huge amount of memento's and other things. It was in his third life that he realized that his older memories were beginning to fade that he wanted to figure out a way to prevent that from happening.

He dedicated his entirety of his third life after he had been Uchiha Sasuke to perfecting techniques that would prevent him from forgetting his friends of earlier lives.

With every life that passes, Sasuke slowly but surely got more and more angry. Didn't he deserve some peace by now? Hadn't he done his best to make every world he had passed through a better place? Eventually he got sick and tired of it and gave himself a new mission. To figure out how to finally die for real and to stop being reborn every damn time! If that meant figuring out a way to live as long as he possible could to keep himself from being reborn… Then so be it!

X

"Dragon balls huh?" Sasuke remarked after the connection to Raditz had been cut off. "It could be a solution to your problems" One of his underlings remarked.

"Possibly." Sasuke agreed.

"So… What? Raditz gave those people the wrong idea. Are we going to follow through and see how much of a fight they put up or do you think we have…"

"Found our new home?" Sasuke finished for him.

"I think we have. But it depends on how much of a fight they put up. Give the order though. All Saiyans loyal to me should move to Earth but they have to keep a low profile and make sure they aren't followed. I don't want to drag that planet into our problems."

"Sir?" Another underling said hesitantly. Sasuke didn't answer but simply raised his eyebrow.

"Aren't we pulling those people into our problems by going there in the first place?"

"You have a point." Sasuke agreed. "But didn't you say that my people have gotten a lot stronger? Strong enough to put up a fight against Frieza's officers?"

"That's right." Another underling confirmed. "We even managed to take out a few of his officers on the lower edge of power ranks and they took them out effortlessly. Without gloating and without causing too much damage. That being said though… Those officers WERE on the lower edge of the power ranks."

"So what do you think will happen if we finally reunite on one planet? Especially since we have made allies with other race's? We probably have hundreds of ships that we can call on. Since it's only a single planet to defend we can start building defences that it would take a gigantic fleet to break through."

"We do have people closer to earth that we can start doing that now." A third underling offered.

"No." Sasuke decided. "I want to see how much of a fight the Earthlings put up first." Sasuke changed his mind after a moment.

"No, wait, scratch that. I want people loyal to us, to infiltrate the planet and get me some information. That, and I want a few low level tech satellites and defences that the locals could have possibly put up themselves. Organize and make use of what resources you need but make absolutely sure that you don't call attention by yourself by going over the top!"

X  
A time skip to when Vegeta and a few of his underlings reach Earth  
X

Sasuke had changed his mind again and had ordered the Saiyans that were in the area to infiltrate the earth as well. So when they made their Grand Entrance they would have reinforcements to call upon. All by all, a dozen or so Saiyans and twice that number in regular soldiers had managed to get onto the planet without anyone being the wiser.

X  
First contact by the earth defenders and Sasuke's crew  
X

"Wait, I thought there were only supposed to be two of them, so why are there TWELVE of them now?" Baldy exclaimed. Sasuke just kept up his best 'arrogant, I'm better then you' face and ignored him.

"Is this the best you can do?" Sasuke asked with a sneer. Really, he was doing it so over dramatically, they HAD to figure out something was up right?

X  
Earth defenders fight against a few of Sasuke's underlings, end result, knock out on both sides  
X

"Impressive." Sasuke remarked. "While they were pretty low on my on power rankings, to be able to do a double knockout is very impressive indeed. Now, on the other hand, you can go up against my second most important underling.

"Nappa, you're up!"

X  
I suck at fighting scenes, Nappa fights, and Goku appears and gets JUST the wrong impression…  
X

"You big bully, why don't you take on someone of your own size!?" Goku shouted. End result? Nappa seriously injured, Sasuke losing his temper and well… Sometimes things still follow the way it went in the anime. Except that none of the earth defenders died. Neither did any of the invaders.

X  
End

As you can see, my muse ran out towards the end. I'm better in writing intro's then I'm writing the rest of a story. Anyway, the way 'this' AU was supposed to go, was along sides of this:

A number of misunderstandings appear where Sasuke's pride as a Saiyan prince / king get the better of him. One of earth's defenders acts suspiciously like the green beast of Konoha but doesn't seem to remember anything except the very basics.

They still go to Namek as a favour to Piccolo or something. So they still end up fighting Frieza, Sasuke ends up going all out, ends up nearly dying only to be snatched away by wish when he witnesses Goku going super Saiyan. Sasuke very reluctantly, settles on earth, calls down every single of his people, and finally explains a number of things including WHY he wanted an immortality of a sorts of at the very least, to stop being reborn every damn time.

The earthlings are very sceptical, but then the earthling of your choice starts remembering more details. The following scenes are cliché but follows what usually happens between Gai and Lee. (the illusion)

Much later after the cell saga when there is a wish left over, Vegeta requests the other's that he be allowed to make his wish. To either stop being reborn or to live as long as he possibly could without it being an eternity. That would be boring.

The end results is something in between as a compromise.

Sasuke can go back to previous incarnations? But why would he do that, since most of the people he knew would be old as well and would probably die of old age shortly after he appears so that would be pointless.

Sasuke will have the 'life energy' of the Uzumaki in combination with that of a wizard and a Ki master so he can live a couple of centuries at least!

The afterlife includes pretty much ever 'world' or 'dimension' that exists so him being allowed to visit will at least allow him to reconnect with his oldest friends. (I like this one)

Sasuke being allowed to be master of death and reviving old friends? (bring 'em back to life?)

Aaaand that's about all I can think of at the moment. AGAIN, if you want to take this idea, feel free BUT the only requirement I have is that you mention me every chapter you publish.

Kingdark


	4. Chapter 4

The life of a Saiyan price… Uchiha style.

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke… First desiring his brother's death for the slaughter of his family, then the destruction of his village for given the order and then… Fighting to protect. So how did he end up being reborn as a the heir of the Saiyan throne?

Kingdark: This idea really, seriously won't let me abandon it in a corner. I'm recycling the first few opening sentences, but then it'll jump into the future. I want to stress that these are all one shots and don't necessarily happen in the same universe. This means that where in one universe, Vegeta / Sasuke may still try his hardest to kill the earthlings the first time around, he may as well NOT do that another time.

This part takes place in the SAME au as the previous chapter. The specific timeline is sometime after Sasuke made a home for himself on earth.

03 – part 2

Shinobi. To endure. To do what must be done. To execute the trash of the world. To burn the sickness out so the good could flourish. What one learns in their childhood often stuck throughout adulthood and the same could be said of Sasuke. Sasuke now had undercover operatives throughout the entire planet. Spies everywhere. It meant that he was pretty much blind to the rest of the galaxy except for a few operatives that couldn't risk leaving. Or didn't want to leave for that matter.

Sasuke considered the fact that he could try and gather the Dragon balls. Try and make the wish he desired. To end the torture. To stop being reborn. To stop being denied the people he had made bonds with. To stop being torn away from people precious to him.

All those thoughts… That had made him ascend. That emotional pain had been the trigger he had needed after he had reached the base strength he needed to be able to survive the transformation.

And now he had the chance. The opportunity to ask for it. But before that…

"Excuse me." Sasuke said. It stopped Krillin from speaking up. Sasuke looked at the people around him and asked the question that would determine whether or not he could ask for his wish.

"I have a wish I want to ask for but… I want to know if you trust me enough to ask for it."

"I do." Gohan said quietly.

"G-Gohan?" This was said by multiple people.

"Vegeta-san has risked his life defending this planet. He could've killed me when I was weak and he could've killed the rest of you as well. Dende doesn't need to be conscious for the Dragon balls to work and well… Even at full strength, Tien, Yamcha and pretty much every other non Saiyan aren't a threat to him. Except for Trunks."

"Gohan has a point." Piccolo spoke up. "Besides… If I can be reformed. If you can learn to trust me… Then I think that he deserves the chance as well."

Seeing that no other protests were forming, Sasuke nodded to himself. This was it. This was his chance.

"Dragon!" He spoke up. Loudly enough for it to hear him.

"Please make it so, that I will stop being reincarnated and that when the next time I die… That I remain dead and won't wake up going through… IT again."

The Dragon tilted its head as it considered the wish, or more likely made an instinctive attempt to accomplish it.

"You wish for what you can already do?" It questioned.

'Wait what?'

"I cannot fulfil a wish for something that you can already do." The Dragon stated. "Now, please make your wish so I can return to my slumber."

"What do you MEAN, I can already do this?" Sasuke demanded. Screw politeness, he wanted answers damn it!

"I have been reborn over a dozen times, have been torn away from countless people! I have been reborn in different dimensions so even if I were to visit this after life, I wouldn't be able to find the people that I knew before! So how the HELL can I already do what I asked for? I wouldn't ask for it if I could do it in the first place!"

Sasuke should have remembered that none of the earthlings knew about his 'secret.' It usually caused the usual disbelief and the occasional accusation of his sanity. Or the lack of it.

"You were given a gift. You just haven't bothered training it yet."

'Gift? What gift? None of this made any sense!'

Sasuke growled, his power level growing before he forced himself to calm down.

"Dragon." Sasuke said again. "Gift me with the knowledge I need so I can fulfil my previous wish on my own."

"I can't do that either." The Dragon admitted.

What. The. Effing. Fck?

"The person that gifted you has a higher rank then myself. I cannot gift you with the knowledge because he decreed you figure it out for yourself."

Sasuke's fists clenched and he only barely restrained himself from losing his temper.

"If you can't do any of that, then there is one last thing I want to ask for. I do not wish to lose the people that are precious to me in this world, so I ask you, to make our lifespans as long as possible. I do not desire immortality, but I don't want to die of old age for a very long time. That applies to the people I care for as well."

"That's a very broad wish." The Dragon stated. "It can be done but I'm compelled to tell you that fulfilling a wish such as this has consequences."

"Such as?" God, he already regretted speaking up.

"You already care for the earth and its inhabitants, to their lifespans will be extended for as much as their genetics allow. You care for the fellow Saiyans and your other operatives so their lifespans will be extend as you wish it. However, the price you will pay for this is a low level of births."

"Go for it." Sasuke said simply.

"As you wish." The Dragon stated. It's eyes did it's typical glowing thing and every human on the planet earth felt a strong heat going through them. The elderly would find themselves healing and recovering from things that were typical for old age.

Then the Dragon vanished and the Dragon balls scattered into every direction.

X

End

X

That's it. My muse got interrupted because it got too late. I went to sleep, couldn't write for a day or two and by then I lost my train of thought. I realize it's unusual short, so when I reread this, I'll probably add to it in a future update, either on my own or by request. Depends on my mood and how many people ask for it. This got a low priority you know? Besides, I've got another idea that's itching to get written.


End file.
